


Vieni Qui

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur non è esattamente sicuro di com'è che si trovi lì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieni Qui

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654324) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Quando l'idea mi è venuta in mente, nata da quest'immagine di Merlin sdraiato sul letto che chiama Arthur e Arthur che riflette brevemente sulla sua vita, l'idea stessa sembrava carina.. Non mi sembra che sia venuta fuori benissimo. Spero vi piaccia lo stesso!

"Arthur, vieni qui."

Arthur non è esattamente sicuro di com'è che si trovi lì.

Beh, sa esattamente quando la sua vita è davvero iniziata e cosa è successo quel giorno, il giorno in cui la sua vita è cambiata, il giorno in cui ha conosciuto _Merlin_. Si ricorda ogni cosa che è successa dopo. Si ricorda anche i buchi vuoti dove c'è stato qualcun altro che ha fatto ciò che c'era bisogno di fare quando lui non poteva.

Non sapeva ogni più piccola cosa di ciò che era successo in quei momenti, ma Merlin ha riempito i vuoti. Eppure, nonostante lui li conosca in un modo molto distaccato, impersonale, non significa che li possa usare per _sapere_.

Sapere i fatti non è abbastanza. Il suo cervello non sembra essere capace di formare uno schema che colleghi tutto e gli dia una spiegazione, o una rivelazione, per il corso che la sua vita ha preso.

Sa e allo stesso tempo non riesce a cogliere com'è che sia giunto a essere in questo esatto momento, il momento in cui avrà ciò che ha sempre voluto. O, almeno, qualcosa che possa essere appagante, possa essere ciò che ha sempre voluto: felicità.

Sì, perché è felice. Anche se c'è ancora una piccola parte mancante.

Ha tutto: è re, il suo popolo sta bene e il regno sta prosperando.

Morgana è di nuovo con lui, ricordandogli, ogni volta che ne ha bisogno, che è solo un uomo che cerca di fare ciò che c'è bisogno di fare. Per il suo popolo, la sua Camelot.

Guinevere è ancora sua amica. Anche dopo tutto... dopo il suo errore nel giudicare i suoi sentimenti per lei (era - _è_ \- una scelta perfetta per una Regina, semplicemente non è la sua Regina, fortunatamente), l'incapacità di lei di dire cosa volesse, di scegliere con determinazione (ha sempre amato di più Lancelot, non c'è motivo di negarlo), ma fortunatamente Arthur e lei non hanno fatto nulla di irreparabile.

Poi, Arthur ha finalmente realizzato che non avrebbe potuto mai funzionare. Ringraziando gli dei, lo ha visto.  
E ora lei è felice con Lancelot, che è tornato dopo essere stato convocato dal nuovo re di Camelot. Arthur ha ora alle sue spalle una delle due persone di cui si fida di più per la sua sicurezza.

E poi c'è Merlin, dolce, leale Merlin, che ha aspettato pazientemente finché tutto non è stato in ordine prima di pretendere ciò che ha sempre voluto: Arthur.

 

E Arthur non può credere che ora Merlin sia disteso sul suo letto, a esigere le sue attenzioni, i suoi baci.

Tutto è davvero troppo e Arthur non pensa di poter essere - di meritarsi di essere - così felice.

La sua felicità, la sua devozione, il suo amore brilla nei suoi occhi e tutti è rispecchiato in quelli di Merlin.

"Arthur, vieni qui."

Merlin lo chiama di nuovo, armi protese. Arthur si permette di andare dal mago, si permette di averlo in questo momento, e per l'eternità.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 14 Dicembre 2010


End file.
